The vehicle platooning, which has recently attracted great attention, is a method of driving multiple vehicles in a line. Specifically, the multiple vehicles are connected to each other through a Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication, which is one kind of a Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X), and drive safely while maintaining distances between themselves by the aid of at least one leading vehicle capable of controlling steerings, accelerators, and brakes of following vehicles.
The vehicle platooning may have many advantages. For example, the vehicles can improve fuel efficiencies with lower air resistance and thereby reduce the exhaust emission. Further, the multiple vehicles may comply with traffic regulations and thereby there may be an increase in efficiency of road management.
However, the vehicle platooning may also have some disadvantages incurred because the multiple vehicles should drive in company with various kinds of vehicles such as semi-autonomous vehicles and general vehicles as well as autonomous vehicles on the road. For example, the vehicle platooning may not be available occasionally according to certain conditions. Also, in the case drivers should check such conditions, higher possibility of accidents and inefficiency of the vehicle platooning may be incurred.